


Rush

by SandstoneSunspear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, Trans Characters, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/pseuds/SandstoneSunspear
Summary: The last time Maggie had done something like this, it hadn’t been entirely of their own will. This time it was. So why were they so nervous?





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian Rodriguez is queercapwriting’s kid. Just borrowing him for this.

Maggie paced. Their rubbed their hands together as their anxiety built. 

“Just breathe, Sawyer. It’s Adrian. If there’s anyone who understands, it’s him,” they muttered under their breath. 

_ It didn’t take him almost 30 years to figure things out,  _ the snarky side of them grumbled back.

A knock at the door made them startle. 

Maggie took a deep breath.  _ It’s just Adrian. I can do this. _ They went over and opened the door. They yelped when they found themself being lifted off the ground, courtesy of a bear bug from Adrian.

“Hey, Maggie,” he greeted and set them down on the ground. 

“Hey, Aide.” They moved to the side to let him in. “Thanks for dropping by.”

“No problem.” He walked in and headed over the couch. He sat down and glanced at them. “So, what’s up?”

Maggie swallowed. They shoved their hands into their pocket. “I, uh, I just had something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow.

Maggie shrugged. “Actually, it’s more something I have to tell someone, well, you, I guess.”

Adrian leaned back against the couch and appraised Maggie. “You know, Maggie,” he said. “The last time I saw you this nervous because you had to tell me something, you told me you were in a relationship with Alex and Lucy.”

“Yeah.” Maggie nodded. 

He rubbed his chin and the few whiskers that were starting to form there. He frowned at them.

“I dunno what you’d want to tell me,” he said. “I mean, I already know you’re gay, and you’ve already told me about your romantic orientation.” 

Adrian snapped his fingers. “That just leaves your gender identity!” he declared, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Maggie froze. How had he figured it out so quickly when it had taken them so long? 

Maggie couldn’t breathe. They could hear a dull roar starting up in their ears. 

_ How did he know how did he know how did he-- _

“Shit, Maggie!” A panicked cry and hands around their arms dragged Maggie back to reality. 

They blinked to see Adrian on his feet, a frightened expression on his face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said. “Just breathe.” 

Maggie took a deep breathe. They could feel their ears turning pink in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” they muttered.

“No, it’s fine.” Adrian shifted and started to move them towards the couch. “C’mon, let’s sit down and talk.”

Maggie sat down. Their chest felt tight. They feel the sides of their head starting to ache, a sure sign that a stress migraine was about to his them. 

“I’ll be right back.” Adrian quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Maggie heard water running in the background. They rubbed the sides of their temple, trying to force back some of the pain. 

“Here.” They looked up to see Adrian with a glass of water in his hand. They took the glass and quickly drained half of it as Adrian sat across from them.

“That’s what you were going to tell me, wasn’t it?” Adrian asked quietly once Maggie was finished drinking. 

Maggie swallowed harshly. “...yeah,” they said.

Adrian looked stricken. “Maggie, I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I never would’ve said what I did if--”

“It’s fine, Aide,” they interrupted. “Promise. You didn’t know.” They examined the glass in their hand. “I just found out myself, to be honest.”

“Found out that you’re…?”

“That I’m…” Maggie licked their lips. “I’m non-binary.” 

“Okay.” Adrian placed a hand on their shoulder. “First thing, please breathe?”

Maggie exhaled. It was the first time they had said it out loud to someone else. The second the words hit the air, a rush of fear swept through them, but quickly turned into relief. It felt so good to say the words aloud. 

“Second, I’m really happy you figured this out,” he said earnestly. 

“You don’t think I’m a little old to be realising my gender identity?” they asked.

He shook his head. “Nope. There’s no set period of realisation, remember?” he asked, echoing the words Maggie often used when comforting queer teenagers.

Maggie flicked their gaze to his eyes. To their relief, there was no judgement, something that was a great comfort to them. The logical part of them knew there wouldn’t be any judgement from Adrian, but fear was irrational and hard to overcome without solid evidence.

Maggie chuckled lowly. “Yeah, I remember.” They gently bumped his shoulders. “Look at you, stealing my lines.”

Adrian grinned at them. “I learned from the best.”

Maggie could feel their cheeks heating up. They ducked their head. Even after all this time, praise was something they still were used to. A part of them wondered if they would ever be used to it. 

“So,” he started. “Pronouns?”

“They, them, theirs,” Maggie said without hesitation.

Adrian nodded. “Okay.” He tilted his head. “You have a name in mind, or…?”

Maggie bit their lip. “...I think I’m gonna stick with Maggie for now,” they said. “To be honest, I didn’t think this far ahead.”

Adrian laughed. “Alrighty.” His grin faded as his face turned serious. “Do Alex and Lucy know?”

“No.” Maggie swallowed. “Lucy’s in DC this week, testifying on the Hill and Alex is working late tonight. You’re, you’re actually the first person I’ve told.”

Adrian nodded. “When were you thinking about telling them?” he asked.

“Tonight.” At his surprised look, Maggie hurried to explain. “Lucy gets in later. Me and Alex had planned on picking her up from the airport. I, I just figured that I’d rip the bandaid off.”

“Are you ready to rip that bandaid off?” He asked cautiously.

Maggie was silent for several moments. Then, “Yeah.” It was soft. “I don’t want to hide and it’s better if they know sooner rather than later.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” He tilted his head. “You want me to stick around, have some moral support when you tell them?”

“You’ve got better things to do than—”

“Than what?” He asked. “Stick up for my mentor?” He gave them a look. “You were there for me when I came clean to my parents about trying to score T on the streets, only makes sense that I’d be around when you told your partners about yourself.”

Maggie looked up at the ceiling and blinked back tears. They let out a breath.

“I’d really appreciate that,” they eventually said. “If you stayed.”

“You got it. Lemme just call my parents and let em know I’m gonna stay for dinner or something.” He got up, phone in hand. 

“Adrian?”

Adrian paused. “Yeah?”

“Thanks,” Maggie said. 

He grinned. “Tiene un amigo en mi,” he said in a singsong voice. 

Maggie couldn’t help it. They laughed. “Spanish Buzz Lightyear, really?” They asked.

He shrugged. “Hey, Spanish Buzz is amazing,” he said.

“Nerd,” they teased.

He bowed. “I learned from the biggest nerd of all.” He straightened. “They’re the best mentor ever,” he said conspiratorially.

Maggie rolled their eyes. “Go call your parents, Aide,” they ordered.

He launched a salute at them and headed back to the kitchen to call his parents. 

Maggie exhaled. They let their head loll against the back of the couch and closed their eyes. They felt drained, but they also felt a bit lighter than before. There was still some tension running through their veins and they knew that it would only leave once they told their girlfriends the truth.

They took a breath. 

_ I said it out loud once, I can say it again. _


End file.
